leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 08
Ionia verlangt Neuauflage des Spiels gegen Noxus ;Diplomaten fordern Liga auf, zu noxischer Besatzung Stellung zu nehmen :Nick Vand berichtet aus Ionia thumb|301px|Der ionische Kapitän der Wache, Irelia, verleiht ihren Forderungen auf einer Pressekonferenz in Ionia Nachdruck.In Ionias majestätischen Lotusgärten brennt noch immer der Shojin-Mönch in stillem Protest gegen die noxische Besatzung Südionias. Dieser tragische Akt hat die Forderung von Seiten vieler Ionier laut werden lassen, alle Noxier zu zwingen, ihr Land zu verlassen. Dennoch entschieden ionische Diplomaten diese Woche, sich auf eine andere und neue Initiative zu konzentrieren. Sie erbaten von Seiten der Liga eine Revision ihres Urteils bezüglich der Besetzung Ionias. Sie sagen, es wäre zu lang, der eindringenden und plündernden Regierung Noxus’ 15 Jahre zu gewähren. Auch wenn es offiziell noch immer acht Jahre wären, bis ein Spiel angesetzt werden kann, um die Ergebnisse der vorangegangenen Schlacht anzufechten, verlangen die Ionier jetzt eine Neuauflage des Spiels. Kopf dieser neuen Bemühungen ist Irelia, der ionische Kapitän der Wache. Irelia gilt als eine der Anführerinnen des ionischen Widerstands während der noxischen Invasion. Viele Ionier glauben, dass Noxus’ Eroberung von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen wäre, wäre Irelia nicht eingeschritten. Seitdem wird sie als Symbol der Freiheit für das ionische Volk gefeiert. In einer Pressekonferenz, die kürzlich stattgefunden hat, verkündete sie Folgendes: „Die noxische Propaganda hat die Notlage der Bevölkerung unter den Teppich gekehrt. Der Schaden, den wir erlitten haben, wiegt schwer. Die Grausamkeiten, die den Bürgern Ionias während dieser feindlichen Invasion angetan wurden, sind unentschuldbar und wir leiden bis zum heutigen Tage unter der Kränkung durch die Besatzung. Währenddessen wendet sich die Liga blind ab. Es wird Zeit, dass diese blinden Augen sehen. Uns wurde Unrecht angetan. Wir werden diesen Schmerz keine Sekunde länger hinnehmen, geschweige denn acht weitere Jahre.“ Noxus behauptet, alle Aggressionen gegen Ionia wären beendet. Es gibt diplomatische Bemühungen, die diese Behauptungen bestätigen. Trotzdem besetzen noxische Truppen noch immer die Provinzen Galrin, Navori und Shon-Xan im Süden Ionias. Kanzler Malek Hawkmoon vom Oberkommando von Noxus, der derzeitige Aufseher über die noxischen Truppen in Ionia, diskreditierte in seiner Stellungnahme Ionias Anschuldigungen:„Konflikte entstehen aus verschiedenen Gründen. Unser Konflikt mit Ionia bildet dabei keine Ausnahme. Jene, die verlieren, versuchen immer, Sympathie zu erheischen, wenn Gewalt ihnen nicht weiterhilft. Ionia stellt sich als hilfloses Opfer dar. Was ist dann aber, frage ich, mit den zahllosen noxischen und zhaunitischen Soldaten, die in Ionias Erde begraben liegen? Ionia versucht, die Gefühle der Liga zu manipulieren. Aber die Richtigkeit unserer Präsenz in Ionia wurde von der Liga selbst bestätigt. Es ist legal und wird, den Bedingungen unseres fair erkämpften Sieges gemäß, weitere acht Jahre andauern.“ Ionia erhält jedoch mächtige Unterstützung von außerhalb seiner Grenzen. In einer überwältigenden Rede sprach sich Jarvan IV, Kronprinz Demacias gegen die Besatzung aus. „Wer unter uns, glaubt diesen noxischen Lügen? Wer unter uns, kennt nicht die Wahrheit? Ich bin es müde, durch diese politische Doppelzüngigkeit zu waten. Noxus fiel in Ionia ein – als nichts anderes als Diebe und Banditen. Sie führen sich auch weiterhin als solche auf und manövrieren geschickt zwischen den Zeilen des Edikts der Liga der Legenden hindurch. Jene, die stillschweigend zusehen, tun dies aus Angst. Ich habe keine Angst. Ich stelle mich gegen Gaunerei, wo immer ich sie antreffe, ohne Kompromisse. Falls sich die Liga weigert, die noxische Plage zu beseitigen, werde ich selbst nach Ionia gehen.“ Erfinder aus Piltover in Kumungu wiedergefunden ;Reisewarnung für das Gebiet südlich der Großen Barriere :Auras Lam berichtet aus der Kriegsakademie Ein junger Erfinder aus Piltover, der vor drei Monaten vermisst gemeldet worden war, wurde Anfang dieser Woche im Dschungel von Kumungu gefunden. Die Behörden Piltovers haben alle zur Verfügung stehenden Rettungsteams aktiviert, um das berühmte 14-jährige Wunderkind der Techmaturgie zu finden, nachdem er im Juni verschwand. Als er im Norden Kumungus mit Hilfe von einem Rettungsroboter aus Piltover gefunden wurde, litt er unter einer schweren Krankheit und war dem Tode nahe. Der Roboter ist der neueste Prototyp aus der Tüftlerwerkstatt des berühmten Erfinders und Liga-Champions Heimerdinger und war zuletzt als Unterstützungseinheit der Expeditionsstreitkräfte von Bandle in Piltover im Einsatz. Das Rettungsteam brachte den Jungen auf schnellstem Wege zurück zum Stadtstaat, wo er umgehend unter Quarantäne gestellt wurde, um eine Ausbreitung der Krankheit zu vermeiden. Nun geht der Wettlauf um die Rettung seines Lebens los, wobei gemeldet wurde, dass Piltovers beste Ärzte zu Rate gezogen wurden, die nun den Zustand des Jungen rund um die Uhr überwachen. Eine Quelle aus der Piltover-Streife beschrieb den Zustand des Patienten als kritisch. Die Quelle führte aus: „Sein Organismus wurde durch eine sonderbare Krankheit stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Selbst unter den optimalen Bedingungen der medizinischen Versorgung Piltovers breitet sich die Krankheit zu schnell aus, als dass sein junger Körper damit fertig würde.“ Da er noch minderjährig ist, wird sein Name nicht veröffentlicht. Dieser Zwischenfall ist der jüngste in einer Reihe vermisst gemeldeter Forscher, wie sie aus fast jedem Stadtstaat in Valoran gemeldet wurden. Von den 56 Missionen, die im letzten Jahr ausgesandt wurden, um diese Berichte zu untersuchen, kehrten gerade mal drei erfolgreich zurück. Als Reaktion auf die wachsenden Gefahren hat die Liga die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen heraufgesetzt, wobei das Hauptaugenmerk darauf gerichtet ist, unnötige Reisen durch den Mogronpass einzuschränken. Während von der Liga zugelassene Wachgarnisonen zuletzt als Antwort auf die Übergriffe durch nicht identifizierte Angreifer im letzten Monat verstärkt wurden, hat man nun auch einen Sicherheits-Kontrollpunkt eingerichtet, um Reisende überprüfen und potentielle Gefahren einschätzen zu können. Der Kontrollpunkt wird im Schichtsystem von Liga-Mitgliedern bewacht, die jeden der Stadtstaaten an diesem wichtigen Ort vertreten. In Vorwegnahme möglicher Unmutsbekundungen über die Einrichtung eines Sicherheits-Kontrollpostens ließ der politische Berater der Liga, Deacon Cavarieles, folgenden Kommentar veröffentlichen: „Auch wenn Reisende dies als unnötige Unannehmlichkeit betrachten mögen, glauben wir, dass es absolut notwendig ist, sowohl Reisende vor persönlichem Schaden als auch die Bürger Valorans vor der Gefahr einer Epidemie zu schützen. Der Kontrollpunkt wird am Ort verbleiben, bis die Liga der Meinung ist, dass die Bürger Nord-Valorans Maßnahmen für eine sichere Reise einhalten und keine weiteren Tode zu beklagen sind.“ Mit sofortiger Wirkung verlangt das neue Gesetz, dass alle Reisenden, welche die Große Barriere überwinden wollen, den Wachen am Mogronpass von der Liga autorisierte Dokumente vorlegen müssen. Reisende mit berechtigten Gründen sind beispielsweise, aber nicht ausnahmslos: Erkunder, die von einem von der Liga anerkannten Mitglied begleitet werden; wissenschaftliche Forscher und Historiker, deren Missionen ausdrücklich von der Liga genehmigt wurden oder Handelsreisende, die direkt nach Bandle unterwegs sind. Anfragen wegen Reisen, die aus nicht in den Richtlinien aufgelisteten Gründen unternommen werden, sollten an den Sicherheitsrat der Liga gerichtet werden. Alle Reisenden, die versuchen, ohne die entsprechende Berechtigung die Barriere zu überqueren, werden ausnahmslos zurückgewiesen. Graunachts-Traditionen ;Und auch weiterhin werden wir gezwungen, miteinander klarzukommen :L. B. Briskes kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie Die Graunächte sind bei Weitem der entspannendste Feiertag auf Runeterra. Ihr mögt zu Bedenken geben: „Aber L.B., du findest Leute und ihre unsteten Traditionen fast so abscheulich wie deinen widerlichen, pullover-tragenden Nachbarn; den, der offensichtlich an Verdauungsstörungen leidet.“ Euch sage ich: Mein Nachbar, dessen Badezimmer-Aktivitäten die Farbe auf meiner Seite der Mauer dazu bewegen, abzublättern, könnte nie und nimmer, nicht mal in seinen ranzigsten Momenten, jemals das Maß an Abscheu in mir auslösen, die ich Menschen und der Gesellschaft als Ganzem entgegenbringe. Auch wenn er hart daran arbeitet. Warum also, ist dieser Feiertag der beste? Masken. Masken gewähren mir nicht nur eine willkommene Atempause von euren begierigen, grinsenden Gesichtern, sie helfen mir zudem auch dabei, meine tief verwurzelte Abscheu hinter einem angemesseneren Anschein von Neutralität zu verbergen. Einen so beherzt mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck wie den meinen zu verbergen (geschweige denn ein Lächeln darüber zu legen), ist eine erschöpfende Anstrengung. Zur Graunacht erinnern wir uns einer Zeit, zu der alles Kribbelnde und Krabbelnde am kribbligsten und krabbligsten ist und die Welt der Gnade der Kräfte aus dem großen Jenseits anheim fällt. Dieser Aberglaube wird zweifellos durch den Umstand genährt, dass an diesem Tage Valoran auf Grund der Sonnenfinsternis von einer allumfassenden Finsternis bedeckt wird. Natürlich werfen wir uns in „helle“ oder „dunkle“ Kleidung und trinken kürbisgewürzte Spirituosen, um das bevorstehende Übel abzuwehren. Es ist ein hinreichend dokumentierter Fakt, dass Geister und Ghule orangefarbenes Gemüse fast ebenso fürchten wie dümmliche Outfits. Zugegeben, die hell/dunkel-Kostümparties sind bei weitem erträglicher als ihre kostümlosen Gegenstücke. Menschen verschiedenen Geschlechts und unterschiedlicher Kostümfarbe können die ersten zwanzig Minuten einleitenden Geschwafels – unweigerlich die Augenblicke, die am besten dazu geeignet sind, das zu ruinieren, was ansonsten eine angenehme Nacht ohne jegliche Verpflichtungen hätte werden können – überspringen und vom Schicksal zusammengeführt werden. Also, wo nahm diese Tradition ihren Ursprung? Überlieferungen über die Graunächte als Feiertag gehen schon Hunderte, vielleicht sogar Tausende Jahre zurück. Liebhaber der Apokalypse behaupten, die Welt wäre beinahe in einem Feuer (oder im Eis oder durch kleine Kätzchen, was immer euch beliebt) untergegangen, als sich über Valoran vor unzähligen Jahren eine Sonnenfinsternis ereignete. Die historischen Texte, welche die Runenkriege überdauerten, sagen nur so viel, doch sie behaupten, dass Kostüme entweder getragen wurden, um die Mächte des Lichts/Guten zu unterstützen oder jene der Dunkelheit/des Bösen zu verwirren. Die vielen Rituale, die im Zusammenhang mit den Interaktionen in gegensätzliche Farben gekleideter Menschen entstanden sind, scheinen eine jüngere Hinzufügung zu den Bräuchen dieses Feiertags zu sein, offenbar als Symbol der Beilegung eines lang vergessenen Grolls. Die Einhaltung der Feierlichkeiten um die Graunacht variieren stark zwischen Bewohnern der Stadtstaaten und der bäuerlichen Bevölkerung Valorans. In den Stadtstaaten kommen die meisten Menschen zusammen, feiern und benehmen sich albern. Auf dem Land gehen einige ältere Söhne noch immer nachts auf Streife, stets darauf vorbereitet, ein Leuchtfeuer zu entzünden, um vor der drohenden Gefahr zu warnen. Zum großen Bedauern dieses ganzen Affenspektakels gab es keine Ausbrüche bösartiger Wesen, keine Besuche durch ruchlose Erscheinungen – nicht einmal ein aktenkundiger Kribbler oder eingefangener Krabbler. Die Welt scheint hoffnungslos überfüllt mit Menschen – und nichts war bis jetzt wirkungsvoll genug, um an diesem Zustand etwas zu ändern. Ohne die Bürde der Sorge könnt ihr also fröhlich eure selbstgenähte Veigar-Kutte überwerfen oder eure stümperhafte Heimer-Perücke aufsetzen und aus der Tatsache Trost schöpfen, dass, falls dieser Tag je auch nur das Potential zu einem Armageddon hatte, diese Zeiten lange vorüber sind. Warte, was ist das hinter dir? Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Antworten auf Leserfragen aus ganz Valoran! :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie 301px|rightNachdem ich die letzten Zusendungen für den Postsack der Gerechtigkeit durchgegangen bin, scheint es, als wären unsere Leser besonders neugierig auf Champions, die dem Ruf aus anderen Welten gefolgt sind. Genau so heiß diskutiert sind Fragen nach den Auswirkungen, die es auf einen Champion hat, wenn er zuerst erschlagen und dann auf dem Richtfeld wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde. Interessante Fragen, meine Freunde, und heute bekommt ihr eure Antworten! Ein Richtfeld erstehen zu lassen, ist ein wahrlich außergewöhnliches Kunststück und die Magie, die dabei im Spiel ist, geht über die Vorstellungskraft aller – bis auf die der begabtesten Magier – hinaus. Sobald eine Schlacht beginnt, wird das Richtfeld zu einer Art Mikrokosmos. Innerhalb dieses Einflussbereichs existieren Champion und Beschwörer als eine Einheit. Das bedeutet nicht, dass der Champion sich nicht in tödliche Gefahr begibt. Der Tod durchtrennt die Verbindung zwischen Beschwörer und dem von ihm gesteuerten Champion und ist eine unglaublich traumatische Erfahrung für beide Seiten. Nachdem sich der Beschwörer erholt hat, können die beiden die Kampfarena wieder betreten, indem sie das Beschwörungsritual wieder vollführen. An diesem Punkt wird der Champion auf der Beschwörungsplattform wiederbelebt und stürzt sich einmal mehr in das Schlachtgetümmel und riskiert dabei sein eigenes Leben. Exakt aus diesem Grund gibt es nur wenige Champions und Beschwörer. Eine wirklich interessante Frage, Aribrar. Auch wenn es mir nicht gelungen ist, einen dieser beiden Champions zu einem unmittelbaren Kommentar zu seiner Heimat zu bewegen, um dir zu antworten, ist es mir eine Freude, einige meiner eigenen Erfahrungen mit ihnen mit dir zu teilen. Taric ist in der Regel ziemlich offen, wenn es um Fragen geht, die seine Heimat betreffen. Taric beschreibt sie für gewöhnlich als großartigen Ort, an dem Edelsteine als Quellen der Magie begehrt sind, etwa so, wie wir Runen verehren. Aber als kleine Warnung: Falls du ihn mal in der hiesigen Taverne sitzend antriffst, sei auf eine lange Unterhaltung und auf eine ebenso lange Rechnung gefasst. Du kannst mit einer ausführlichen Beschreibung der Bedeutung eines jeden Edelsteins rechnen: welche seine Lieblingssteine sind, wo man sie finden kann und so weiter … Danach schweift er meist in eine weitverzweigte Geschichte darüber ab, wie er sich die Kenntnisse der Kräuterkunde von seinem Vater aneignete, bevor er zu einem Kreuzzug zur Verteidigung der grünenden Dschungel und Urwälder seiner Heimat aufbrach. Für Taric ist die Bewahrung der Welt von Runeterra ebenso wichtig. Nasus hingegen hält sich in Bezug auf seine Herkunft eher bedeckt. Während allseits bekannt ist, dass er einst der Verwalter einer Großen Bibliothek war, sind alles, was du aus ihm herausbekommst, ein paar Grummler darüber, dass sein Bruder Renekhton niemals seinen Groll gegen ihn vergessen könnte, ganz gleich, wie viele Welten zwischen ihnen liegen. Dazu kommen einige rätselhafte Gedankenspiele über den Kreislauf von Leben und Tod und das ist auch schon so ziemlich alles, was du vom Bewahrer des Sandes zu hören bekommst, bevor er wieder in eigenbrötlerische Grübelei verfällt. Champions: In der Liga und ganz privat ;Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen auf das Leben der Liga-Champions :Kpt. Morgan Rackham berichtet aus Bilgewasser Wenn man so viel Zeit wie ich damit verbringt, die Docks auf- und ab zu spazieren, bekommt man ein bisschen was vom Lokalkolorit der Leute hier mit. Einem Mann, der fast zehn Jahre lang Kapitän gewesen ist, entgeht nicht viel – davon sind die einflussreichen Leute und diejenigen, die sich hier in Valoran auskennen, nicht ausgenommen. Hier also ein paar Gerüchte, die ich aufgeschnappt habe über das, was einige eurer Lieblinge so treiben, wenn sie gerade keine ritterlichen Kämpfe auf den Feldern austragen. Katarina, Freibeuterin von Noxus Auch wenn die Liga den Feindseligkeiten Noxus’ auf ionischem Boden ein Ende gesetzt hat, behält Katarina immer noch das Sagen auf hoher See. Seitdem ihre Kampagne endete, ist Noxus’ unheimliche Klinge persönlich ein ständiger Gast in Bilgewassers Fleet Street. Sie steckt ihre Nase in Spelunken und Tavernen, auf der Suche nach Seefahrern, die ihr Glück verlassen hat. Ein gerechter Anteil an der Beute scheint genau das richtige für einen Burschen, der gerade seine letzte Drachme versäuft, selbst wenn das für jeden, der unglückselig genug ist, sich für den Rest seiner Seefahrer-Karriere mit einem ionischen Schiff anzulegen, bedeutet, sein Ende am Strick zu finden. Während die Liga bestrebt ist, jedem auf die Finger zu hauen, der dumm genug ist, ein Schiff in geschützten Gewässern anzugreifen, können sich all jene, die unerschrocken genug sind, sich auf offene See zu begeben, ein ordentliches Sümmchen Geld verdienen. Das Problem dabei ist: da draußen bist du ganz auf dich allein gestellt … Und ich kenne mindestens ein kleines Fräulein, das schon seinen Dolch schärft, auf dem dein Name steht, um dir deine hart verdienten Valoren abzunehmen, noch bevor du sie ausgeben kannst. Und die Moral von der Geschicht’: Gib einem Noxier nie einen Vorwand, sich eines alten Grolls zu erinnern oder du wirst für den Rest deines natürlichen Lebens immer ein wachsames Auge auf den Horizont richten müssen. Kapitän Gangplank auf dem Ball des Gouverneurs? Kapitän Gangplank mag so verrückt sein, wie'n Bussard – wenn man bedenkt, dass er sich seinen Ruhm damit verdient hat, unglückselige Schiffe zu plündern, Grog zu saufen und Meuterer an der Rah aufzuknüpfen – aber habt ihr gewusst, dass der alte Kapitän gern mal das Tanzbein schwingt? Während ich an einem meiner üblichen Anlaufhäfen herumgeisterte, konnte ich durch einen glücklichen Umstand eine Einladung zum Ball das Gouverneurs ergattern. Ich hätte meinen Sold darauf verwettet, dass ich der einzige Tunichtgut aus Bilgewasser weit und breit sein würde, aber offensichtlich gibt es einige Burschen da draußen, die einem alten Hund wie mir noch immer ein Schnippchen schlagen können. Da, am anderen Ende des Ballsaals stand die Salzwassergeißel höchstpersönlich … nur dass er ganz anständig aussah und mit einer hübschen Maid das Glas erhob! Da es das erste Mal war, dass ich ihn sah, wenn ich gerade nicht über den Lauf einer Pistole auf einen Mann mit brennenden Pulverresten im Bart spähte, dachte ich, es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben und ihm die 30 Tonnen Rum, die er mir letzte Saison weggesoffen hat, nicht mehr krumm zu nehmen. Nachdem ich ihm versichert hatte, dass ich keinen Groll mehr gegen ihn hege, ließ er mich an seiner Seemannsweisheit teilhaben und eröffnete mir, von Kapitän zu Kapitän: „Es gibt keinen besseren Weg, sich den Landgang zu versüßen, als mit einer drallen Dame das Tanzbein zu schwingen.“ Anivias Pflichtbewusstsein als elementare Beschützerin überwog schon immer jedes Heimweh, das sie fühlt. Während sie oft sehnsüchtig von ihrer eisigen Heimat sprach, scheint sie sich in ihrem hoch gelegenen Nest in den Gipfeln der Eisenstachel-Berge doch ebenso heimisch zu fühlen. Durch ihre Freundschaft zu Ashe verstärkte sich ihre Verbundenheit zur Region von Freljord noch seit der Hochzeit Ashes mit Tryndamere und die anschließende Gründung des Stadtstaats Freljord. Während Anivia sich selbst noch immer als Verteidiger ganz Runeterras betrachtet, wäre es doch sehr überraschend, wenn der Kryophönix bei zukünftigen politischen Auseinandersetzungen nicht seine Verbundenheit zu seiner Wahlheimat bekunden würde. en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 08 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 08 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben